String instruments such as acoustic and electric guitars are widely used both for personal enjoyment and entertainment. Although string instruments generally are a source of enjoyment, the strings employed to produce musical sound occasionally can be troublesome. Ends of the strings are attached to tuning stems which can be rotated to adjust string tension and affect pitch of the instrument. The sharp free ends of the strings are exposed and, therefore, can inflict personal injury when contacted by users of the instrument. In addition, the free ends are somewhat unattractive and thereby degrade the overall appearance of the instrument.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, more attractive string instrument which reduces the potential for personal injury during its use.
The invention is a string instrument including a body; a headstock; a neck extending between the body and the headstock; and a plurality of tuning mechanisms retained by the headstock and each having a stem with a tuning end and a connection end. Also included are a plurality of strings each having one end connected to the body and an opposite end connected to a different connection end; and a cover covering each connection end and shaped and arranged to prevent physical access to the opposite end connected thereto. The cover prevents inadvertent personal injury by the covered opposite ends of the strings.
According to one feature of the invention, the cover includes a base portion secured to the headstock, and a cap portion movable relative to the base portion between a closed position covering the connection end and an open position providing access to the connection end. The provision of relatively movable cap and base portions permits access to the connection ends of the strings without demounting of the covers from the headstock.
According to another feature of the invention, the cover defines an opening providing passage for the associated string. This feature facilitates tuning of the instrument with the covers in closed positions.
According to a further feature, the cover has a hinge portion connecting the cap portion to the base portion. The hinge portion allows opening of the cap portion while preventing misplacement thereof.
According to an additional feature, the base portion defines the opening. This feature facilitates molding of the cover as an integral unit.
According to yet a further feature, the headstock defines a plurality of holes each receiving one of the stems, and each base portion includes an annular fastener portion received by the hole and surrounding the stem. This feature facilitates assembly of the instrument.
According to still additional features, each cap portion defines an inwardly projecting cylindrical portion arranged to receive the connection end with the cap in its closed position and also defines an engagement surface, and each base portion defines a contact surface projecting from the headstock and fittedly engaging the engagement surface with the cap in its closed position. During closure of the cover, the contact and engagement surfaces guide the cylindrical portion onto engagement with the stem thereby securing the cap in its closed position.
According to further useful features, each hole in the headstock defines a shoulder surface formed by a counter-bore, and the annular fastener portion is formed by a plurality of flexible legs each defining a locking tab portion for engaging the shoulder surface. This feature simplifies assembly of the cover by latching the cover to the tuning mechanism.